rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for The Gauntlet (Season 7)
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Gauntlet Template (Season 7) The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for [[The Gauntlet (Season 7)|The Gauntlet (Season 7)]] in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. :For a list of other seasons, see: The Gauntlet Description The Gauntlet ''(Season 7)'' is a special event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the LOTUS 3-ELEVEN, during the . The Gauntlet (Season 7) starts August 1 and will end 7 days later (at 23:59 UTC on August 7), regardless of the date entered. The LOTUS 3-ELEVEN has been added to the Open Sky Challenge II bonus series part of the Open Sky Challenge career series in the Master group. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the LOTUS 3-ELEVEN, PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 2.7 (1972), BMW 3.0 CSL, BMW Z4 SDRIVE35IS, BMW M3 COUPE, SRT VIPER GTS and CHEVROLET CORVETTE ZR1 Tips and FAQ History This is the fourth iteration of a tips and FAQ page: * RR3 Michael P created tips for The 500's Tips and FAQ for The 500. * Guillejarque created a tips page for Project Impulse's challenge * The RENAULT-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips * RR3 Michael P created tips once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory's Tips and FAQ for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory * Guillejarque created a tips page once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, with PORSCHE. Each time the tips have improved. Unfortunately due to the way forum posts and blogs work, only the originator RR3 Michael P or Guillejarque can edit the first entry. With Tips and FAQ for Road To Le Mans anyone can edit this page, hopefully this will lead to many more editors adding useful content for everyone's benefit. General Tips Strategy Real Racing 3 is a massive game designed by FireMonkeys (FM) to make you want to spend real money on R$ and . Many in this Wikia community have posted comments what they have managed to reach the end of the game without spending any real money. The bottle neck currency is . Read this article on strategy for more information: * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: List of The Gauntlet (Season 7) Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots: Methods to slow bots down Start / End Strategy This feature starts 1 August and runs for 7 days, there is no strategy to start late. Cloud Save / Restore See the Firemonkeys website for full details on cloud save: Firemonkeys.com.au Cloud Save FAQ Firemonkey wrote: Real Racing 3 automatically uploads your save data to the Cloud Servers once every 12 Hours. This means that if you have lost your save data, you can easily restore your previous game progress (including your purchases) and also transfer this save data between devices using the Cloud Save feature. During events you can use the Cloud Save and Restore feature to your advantage. Before you start every event, manually do a Cloud Save, if you lose do a cloud restore, this will save a long service after the longer, endurance, cup and NASCAR events. Once you win do another cloud save before you continue the next event, see the FAQ on Firemonkey's website: * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Backup your save to the Cloud It is very important to wait for the screen to display last updated seconds (or minutes) ago. If you have a message stating backup failed, wait another minute, a wheel will turn in the bottom right corner, the message will show last updated seconds (or minutes) ago and Backup to Cloud button will be greyed out too. If backup still failed, return to the login screen, log off, wait 10 seconds and log on once more, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. If you still have problems: log off, then turn aeroplane mode on, wait 10 seconds, turn aeroplane mode off, wait 30 seconds for the wifi to reconnect, login, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. The final thing to try, force close the RR3 app, then with the Wifi on, relaunch RR3, then try to backup once more. If this still doesn't work, the FM server is probably having problems, again. You can also use this technique to save on spending with gold, for example if you want to spend 1 gold on the mechanic, if you win, the mechanic will be used and the car condition will be maintained, but if you don't come first the gold is lost and the car condition will be reduced, if you cloud restore the car will be returned to it previous state and the gold spend (or even free mechanic) returned. * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Restore your Save from the Cloud Note: Before you cloud restore, it is important to login into the same Social Profiles you had previously connected to Real Racing, when cloud saving. Especially if multiple Social Profiles are used! * If the first restore still displays the progress screen, try a cloud restore for a second time FAQ How do Gauntlets Work? The Goal is to bank 210,000 points, which will win the LOTUS 3-ELEVEN. The player starts with 20 tickets, each challenge requires 2 tickets to run. Challenges are separated into two types: # Standard challenges: Normally with a choice of cars as well as a random track, event type and different special conditions. The player is temporarily rewarded with points for winning the challenge. # Boss challenges: Normally with the goal car, random tracks with Head To Head or Cup races, against Magnus. The special condition will be to win the race from no more than 5 seconds off-track, to 2 seconds, to no off-track, as the run progresses. Winning the boss challenge will bank the points, won in standard challenges, since the previous boss challenge. Once the Boss challenge is won all points gained to that point are banked, so can not be lost. Once sufficient point have been won, the next rank is reached, R$ or rewards are awarded, the car roster may also change, depending on the rank. The further the challenge the harder the condition, however more points are also rewarded. Points are only banked when the boss challenge is won. If the standard or boss challenge is lost, any points gained, since the previous boss challenge will be lost. Ending the run will keep all the banked points, only the temporary points will be lost, the rank and car roster will also remain the same, The Gauntlet will restart from challenge 1. If a challenge is lost, the payer has a menu with the following choices: # Retry: Pay with to retry the same challenge. # Skip: Pay with to skip the challenge and go to the next challenge (not recommended) # End Run: Restart from challenge 1, with the same car roster, the challenges are gradually harder each run. There are countless strategies to achieve the goal of winning the car, for example: # Run every challenge with no restarts. The hardest method. Normally needs the standard and Boss cars to be upgraded to a high PR. # Run as many challenges as possible, by upgrading the boss car and possibly the standard challenge cars, once the player reaches an 'impossible' challenge, restart the run. # Run as many challenges as possible, without upgrading the cars with , once the player reaches an 'impossible' challenge, restart the run. # Run as many challenges as possible, without upgrading the cars at all, once the player reaches an 'frustrating' challenge, restart the run. # Run two challenges and the boss challenge, to bank the points, then restarting the run. This allows players who have cars with no upgrades to still achieve the goal. Car Service How can I service the car when I already finished the boss challenge? The LOTUS 3-ELEVEN can only be serviced on boss races. Other cars can be serviced in their car series, if owned or duing non-boss stages. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? Unlike special events, where losing reduces the target, for Gauntlet goals, if the challenge is not won, the only option is to restore from cloud, pay to retry (not recommended) or end the run and restart the challenge. It is possible to force close the challenge, which may reduce the target. Although force close and restart won't restore your ticket, restoring a save does Once the cloud save is completed, before a challenge is started, that challenge is then fixed, meaning if the challenge isn't successfully completed, a cloud restore will return to the same challenge, giving the option to re-run it again, practice, practice, practice. However this also means if the 'fixed' challenge proves to be too difficult the only option is to end the run. The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing RR3 Michael P wrote: If you are having problems loading Le-Mans: Le Mans is the biggest data track to load, close the game, go off line (aeroplane mode), try a complete shutdown (hold the power for 10 seconds, I think), then start back up, launch the game and turn the Heads-up Display (HUD) off. This helps on my Hudl. I read a post suggesting using the RR3 Graphics app (AKA RR3 GFX) available from the Google Play Store, (then automatically updating it from their website). The poster advised Le Mans used to crash, but when the graphics is set low, using this app, it loads and plays fine: *App source: RR3 graphics: This app lets you set a desired video graphics quality for RR3 game. *Webpage for more information: hitex.lt RR3 Graphics Project When is the last time I can start this Event? Michael P wrote: Based on historic start and end times the means The Gauntlet S07 will start 1-Aug @ 00:00 UTC, and will automatically close 7 days later, Aug 7th @ 23:59 UTC. Will this event be added to the race career? This is a new feature; it is unlikely to be added to the career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The LOTUS 3-ELEVEN is available to win if the challenge is completed in 7 days, the LOTUS 3-ELEVEN can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The LOTUS 3-ELEVEN has been added to the Open Sky Challenge II bonus series part of the Open Sky Challenge career series in the Master group. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote: My recommendation is to start the upgrades as soon as the first boss challenge is started as they take 1 hour, there is no need to wait for them to complete before doing continuing the events. As soon as level 1 upgrade is complete start level 2 upgrades. Normally only R$ upgrades are required, as long as you slow the bots, see Time Shifted Multiplayer and Methods to slow bots down How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * LOTUS 3-ELEVEN For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * Upgrades Section LOTUS#LOTUS 3-ELEVEN - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the LOTUS 3-ELEVEN What is the PR upgraded with R$ for the cars and which series are they in? As soon as the cars are known it may help to upgrade them to PR with R$, they area available in the following series: How often are tickets generated? 1 ticket is generated every 30 minutes, with a cap on 20 tickets. 2 tickets are required to run each challenge. Useful Pages Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. * History - Version history of Real Racing 3 Editing * Information ** How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages ** How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages ** RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Pages that need additional content. ** New way of reporting comments! - How to report problems to Kuzz. ** Creating Series pages - help for editors - Info on creating new race pages with gsheet ** Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials ** New feature for Template:T/stats - Car statistics template. ** Update to Car Upgrades template - Car upgrade information *Templates ** RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ Template - Template for creating Tips pages ** RR3 Wiki:Series Template - Template for creating Race pages ** RR3 Wiki: Manufacturers' page template - Template for creating Manufacturers' page ** RR3 Wiki:Special Event Template - Template for special events ** RR3 Wiki:Car Template - Template for car pages Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion (with all cars) * Next Update Suggestions - Forum post - What would you think would be cool about the new update? * User blog:RR3 Michael P/My car garage, upgrades and progress though RR3 - my progress and cars bought (May 2015) Fun Forum Posts Added: * Who has the highest payout?: ** R$ 1 Million Plus Payout - every month there are one or two opportunities to earn R$1m+ * Who can set the fastest time in these races?: * Endurance Kings 10 lap fastest leader board ** Endurance Champions 22.2 leaderboard ** Accolade Open 22.3 leaderboard ** Classic FERRARI Showdown 21.3 leaderboard ** Supercar Elites 22.3 leaderboard ** Hypercar Charge leaderboards ** More at: Board:Challenge Threads External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * Real Racing's YouTube page * FireMonkey's RR3 home page * FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * FireMonkey's Community help page * Real Racer Youtube Videos by SiCK-GamER1 Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: cloud save before every event, if you lose cloud restore, if you win cloud save and try the next one. 213.149.184.183 wrote: New method. If you lose, right after you cut finish line, minimalize RR3, close RR3 and start again. The minimize and force close trick only seems to work a few times and then the run is ended and progress is lost. Brakes Win this challenge with brake assists disabled In this goal the racer has to brake for themselves, no low or high brake assists, use markers on the side of the road and shadows to pick braking points. Win this challenge with damaged brakes Brakes have been damaged, so the braking performance is lower: * brake earlier than normal * cut corners. Colliding Win this challenge without colliding Normally a little contact is allowed, if the window is broken the goal will be red flagged. * Avoid any contact with other cars * Cut corners * Perform outside overtakes Win this challenge without colliding and with damaged brakes As explained above, goal is starting to get harder! Win this challenge without going off-track or colliding As explained above, goal is starting to get even harder, no corner cutting. Win this challenge without going off-track, colliding or skidding As explained above, on a tight track with is one of the hardest goals. Win this challenge without traction control and without colliding As explained above, with the TC assist disabled it's easier to skid into another car, nothing about off-track, so cut corners and outside overtake. HUD Win this challenge with the HUD disabled The Heads Up Display (HUD) displays all the in game data, including the speed and time. * Use a stop watch to judge the time (in particular on Autocross) * Use the in car speedometer for Speed Snaps / Speed Records. Map Win this challenge without the Map This tests the players knowledge of the circuit, * follow a lead car * watch road signs pointing left and right Off-track Win this challenge without going off-track Four wheels off track will result in a red flag, two wheels are fine. *Perform outside overtakes, so bots do not push you inside Win this challenge without going off-track and with worn tyres As above, with the added challenge of worn tyres, brake earlier, but do not cut the corners. Win this challenge without going off-track for more than 2 seconds As above, except a little off-track is allowed. Win this challenge without going off-track for more than 5 seconds As above, except a little off-track is allowed. Win this challenge without going off-track or skidding As above, with the added challenge of no skidding, see below. Win this challenge without traction control and without going off-track As above, with the added challenge traction control assist, so more likely to skid off track. Skidding Win this challenge without skidding No skidding is allowed, any skid will result in a red flag. *brake early and accelerate out of corners Win this challenge without skidding more than 3 times As above, a little skid is allowed, possibly a timed skid of 3 seconds will red flag Win this challenge without skidding more than 5 times As above, a little skid is allowed, possibly a timed skid of 5 seconds will red flag Steering Win this challenge with Steering Assists disabled Players who use steering assist low or high will notice a big difference in the sensitivity of the steering, this will need to practice to get used to no steering assists Win this challenge with damaged steering that randomly pulls left or right The car will veer left and right, normally there is a noise before the veer, so turn the volume up and listen, when the noise is made either brake or lift the accelerator, tilt B will help. Win this challenge with the steering pulling left The steering will constantly veer left, possibly increasing as the speed increases, hold the device at an angle to stop the veer. Win this challenge with the steering pulling right The steering will constantly veer right, possibly increasing as the speed increases, hold the device at an angle to stop the veer. Win this challenge without Traction Control and with steering pulling left Win this challenge without Traction Control and with steering pulling right As above, with the added challenge that TC assist is also disabled. Touching Win this challenge without going off-track, skidding or touching other cars One of the hardest goals, no touching is normally an instant red flag, although the last season, a light contact, or rub was allowed. No skidding and off-track as above. Win this challenge without going off-track, skidding or touching other cars (Traction Control disabled) As above. Win this challenge without touching any other cars or barriers As above, except any contact with any object will red flag. Traction Control Win this challenge with traction control disabled Traction control (TC) assist is disabled, brake earlier and power out of turns, as there is nothing about contact, skidding, or off-track, perform inside overtakes, any loss of traction will result in a side swipe of bots, but no loss of speed. Win Win this challenge Win this challenge (using Boss Car) These are the straight forward goals, just win. Worn Tyres Win this challenge with worn tyres Worn tyres gives lower braking and acceleration, it's easier to skid, perform inside overtakes so not to lose time, manually turning TC assist off can help, if the car is skidding too much. ---- Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the [[The Gauntlet (Season 7)#WikiaArticleComments|The Gauntlet (Season 7) Comments]] and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to [[The Gauntlet (Season 7)#WikiaArticleComments|The Gauntlet (Season 7) Comments]] and let us know ;-)